NintendoGamingHD
Alex Rodriguez, better known online as NintendoGamingHD, is a gaming YouTuber that focuses mainly on Nintendo games. Background NintendoGamingHD was founded by Alex Rodruguez (born June 2, 1994; does not relate to the baseball player). Avidly influenced by fellow YouTube gamer VideoGamePhenom (suspected to be named after GuitarHeroPhenom), NGHD opened its own channel to upload gaming content. Games that NGHD has on hand contain Pokémon, Mario, Kirby, and a select more. Controversies Cyber-stalking and false copyright claiming controversy In June 2016, NGHD posted a comment on a video uploaded by VideoGamePhenom, exposing personal and confidential information about the owner of VGP. VGP removed the comment and blocked NGHD for 2 weeks. NGHD did not take it lightly, and it created an account to impersonate VGP, posing that it hacked the account. Luckily, the real VGP was not hacked into, and it blocked NGHD indefinitely. NGHD continued to create multiple accounts, of which some impersonated VGP, and at around mid-August of 2016, NGHD flagged a video belonging to VGP for copyright infringement, resulting in the takedown of the video. NGHD flagged multiple videos for copyright infringement, and a total of over 60 videos owned by VGP were taken down. VGP acknowledged that the claims made by NGHD were false, meaning that the duration and clips of the videos clearly did not match of what NGHD had on hand. VGP filed counter notifications to reinstate the videos it lost, of all which were successful. Because VGP was under contract with the YouTube Partnership Program, its account could not be terminated, regardless if it had three or more copyright strikes. Against the YouTube's Terms of Use, an individual account may not film a copyright claim if the content does not match its own. NGHD was nearly terminated, but due to a post begging to "save its account", it was given a last chance not to cross the line. VGP eventually retired in February 2017, citing personal issues and fear of getting blindsided by false claims again. On February 24, 2018, Rodriguez founded a new channel, VideoGameCollectionHD, where it posted the same content as it did with NGHD plus some new games as well. Around two months later, VideoGamePhenom was working towards a comeback on YouTube, but with the new channel VGCHD, the latter stepped in and made false copyright claims again, thereby leading to the termination of VGP, still unaware that it is a violation of the Terms of Use to falsely claim on others' videos if they do not match. VGP came back a week later, only to be terminated yet again in January 2019 with VGCHD falsely claiming content. VGP came back multiple times, but using both accounts NGHD and VGCHD, it kept making false claims to ensure that VGP "would not be allowed on YouTube in the near future". Months before this catastrophe, Rodriguez founded two more channels, VideoGameCollectionEX and The Video Game Collection. VideoGamePhenom stated beyond the offenses of NGHD by saying "Even if it's not a third-party company, no individual user can be eligible to commit any sort of claim for takedown, regardless if the video in quality or duration does not match the claimant's content. For this perpetrator to be doing any of this, they simply have no place on YouTube". VGP has started a petition in an effort to vote on the termination of Alex's channels. Titles and descriptions NGHD natively understands English. The titles of its videos are in English, but strangely, the descriptions contains their Romaji literate Japanese names of places, names, and a few others. Accounts on other sites During the cyber-stalking and false copyright claiming spree, VideoGamePhenom revealed that Rodriguez, the owner of NGHD and VGCHD had accounts on other known websites. It was revealed that Rodriguez had an account in Wikipedia known as EvilLair, which was blocked indefinitely in March 2017 due to illegal spying on an unidentified user. It also had a Facebook account using its true identity, but was terminated due to cyber-stalking. Rodriguez has an account on Fandom known as ThePokémonGamer, and is an admin on the Pokémon Wiki, but it was revealed that in opened its own test Wiki to expose personal information about VGP, unbeknownst to the public, which has since then been removed after VGP on Fandom recruited with the site staff to help remove the content. Rodriguez discovered a shock site known as Encyclopedia Dramatica, where it created an account under the username DramaNerd153. On Dramatica, it created an article about VideoGamePhenom, exposing its personal information and creating personal attacks as well as untrue history about it. Residence Rodriguez proclaims that he resides in Higashiyamoto, Tokyo, Japan, but according to an IP address trace, his whereabouts are suspected to residing somewhere in Charlotte, North Carolina, thereby committing the "Streisand Effect". Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Puerto Rican YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers